coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9777 (22nd May 2019)
Plot James is very shaken but insists he is alright. Steve takes him to the cab office to recover. Natalie accuses David of coming on to her. He insists he’s committed to Shona, otherwise he would be interested in her. Steve tells James how the robbery affected him and that's why he over-reacted with the baseball bat. He’s surprised to find that the lad has no intention of reporting him to the police. Sally splashes out on expensive kit for horse-riding. Nick asks her to look after the business while he’s on the camping holiday. Steve recognises James as Weatherfield County’s youth player. He’s scared that he’ll be kicked off the team for getting into trouble and Steve promises to keep quiet about the matter but Brian, who witnessed the accident, leads DS Willets into the cab office, carrying the baseball bat as evidence. Abi struggles with maths homework that Brian has set her. Sally persuades Yasmeen and Jenny into joining her with the horse-riding. Asked by Shona, Billy goes into the barbers as a customer to find out what’s going on but David sees through his obvious questions about Natalie. James covers for Steve, but Willetts shocks him by saying he’s recommending that he loses his taxi driving licence. Sarah gets Rick Neelan’s address off Brian. The three women are sore but happy after the horse-riding but Tim is angry that Sally is wasting money when the business is in trouble. Steve comes clean to Tracy about all the trouble he’s in. She insists they’ll get through it. Roy tells Wayne he’d appreciate it if he didn’t use him to glean information about Carla. Annoyed, Wayne says a goodbye to him. An annoyed Tim finds out that the council are threatening to revoke their operating licence and their business is probably finished. David and Shona apologise to each other and make up. Toyah finds out from Sarah and Leanne their suspicions that Nick got his money from a loan shark. Tim and Steve have a huge row about the mess they’re in. Toyah and Sarah get Leanne to admit that she doesn’t trust Nick and they need to from out from Rick how he is involved in the matter. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North Notes *Mark Slaughter plays the driver of the car that knocks down James Bailey, although he is credited as "Stunt Driver", despite having lines of dialogue. *Steve McDonald refers to the time he stole his father's motorbike and fled to the Lake District with his girlfriend. This occurred in Episode 3097 (20th July 1990). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve takes charge of James after an accident; and Leanne and Sarah speculate that Nick borrowed cash from a loan shark. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,361,163 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes